srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explorable Areas
These are sections of the game where you can get several different results from your action (exploring). The result of an exploration is usually random from a set of possible outcomes. Some explorable areas are part of adventures, though most are set travel destinations. If an explorable location is entirely contained within a quest (such as ) it will be described in the quest page. Otherwise it will have its own page under locations. New Type Areas The first area added to the game using the new mechanics was Explore Bentlimb Wood. * You have a limited number of explorations. You get new explorations at every reset * Each location has a specific maximum number of explorations. * Most areas reset every 30 minutes * You can check how many explorations you have left and how much time until the next reset on the same screen from which you explore the area. * Reset timer starts to count after the first exploration is done. * Each area has a specific "base" additional explorations you get every reset. * You get bonus explorations at each reset based on some or several of your skill levels. The heart of each explorable area of this type is the main exploration page. The page is a juncture where you return after each jaunt into the area proper. The page contains: * a description of the area * an announcement of how many explorations you have remaining * a review of the formula used to calculate how many new explorations are granted per reset * the time remaining until the next reset * the maximum available explorations you can accumulate for the area * access to the special locations/'noted locations' you've found in the area. Noted Locations Most explorable areas contain at least one special location you can return to at any time even if you have no explorations available for that area. You will see a message like this the first time you find the location: You've made special note of this location ("Location") and may return to it in the future whenever you explore "Explorable". Once the location is noted, you can return to it via a link that says "Return to a previously discovered location..." All noted locations for that explorable will be listed together. Keep in mind that there is no warning when you have still special locations to find, nor when you have found them all. A Dark Cave A randomly generated dungeon you can explore. This encounter can be found on any new-style explorable area. See A Dark Cave for details. Old Style Explorables This mechanic is still used in Tarkhald Crypt and was the mechanic for the Old North Wood before 12th June 2010. You can explore as many times as you like. The deeper you go, the more probable is to find an enemy or an interesting encounter. You can exit safely from wherever you are, after a . If you fail the roll, you will need to continue to explore (or visit a previously discovered location) 6 times before you can try to exit again. The levels of deepness and how many explorations you need to pass from one to the next are: * Just a little way (initial) * Quite a ways (10 explorations) * Deep (15 explorations) * Very Deep (20 explorations) * Dangerously deep (25 explorations). There is no deeper than this Legacy and Miscellaneous Explorables Memaro's Scouts in the watchtower at Kyul-Thanor, Trithik Random Encounters, Talinus Random Encounters. These areas all have a simple mechanic where the explorer sets forth from a set location and possibly has some sort of encounter before returning to the base location. Most of the actual encounters are similar to those found in other explorable areas, though these older type areas don't offer easy access to special locations. Explore the realms at random The heart of old-style Sryth exploration. See Explore the realms at random for details. Area List Explorable Locations * Bentlimb Wood * Hawklor * Fang Ridge * Ashlyre * Fogbough Outer Wood * The Old North Wood * Phak-Rur ** The Ruins Below Phak-Rur ** The Seacliffs * The Blustery Wood * The Griffon Crags * Saarngard Keep * The Jagged Hills ** A Tangled Bog * Irongard ** Thorn Isle Explorable Adventures * * * Legacy Explorables * Explore the realms at random * Tarkhald Crypt * Trithik Random Encounters * Talinus Random Encounters Category:Explorable Locations Category:Game Concepts